Die möglichkeit
by MakoDC
Summary: 2 Chicas/ Una Medico cirujano y la otra la mejor detective del cuartel / Una de ellas perdidamente enamorada de la otra / 24 cuerpos sin vidas a mano de un mismo asesino / Fuerzas especiales totalmente entrometidos tratando de atrapar al ignoto, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando el sujeto en cuestión decide afectar enormemente la vida de una de nuestras protagonistas? / JORI. He vuelto! (:
1. Comienzo

Hola! Hoy he decidido traerles una historia que escribí cuando era un poco más pequeña, está terminada pero iré subiendo los capítulos de manera paulatina y... bueno en realidad también tendré que reescribirlos, asique no está tan terminada jajaja espero que les guste el inicio, prometo darles suspenso y una historia bastante intensa asíque si han decidido comenzar este viaje conmigo espero que tengan algo de paciencia y un poco de estomago.

 _ **Victorius no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, pero la historia por completo SI.**_

* * *

" — _Esta mañana fue hallado un cuerpo femenino a las afueras de Detroit. El cuerpo yacía en uno de los lugares más transitado de toda la ciudad, la persona que halló a la víctima declaró haber estado camino a su trabajo cuando pudo visualizar a una mujer "desmayada", este hombre, con la intención de ayudar, se acercó encontrándose con la escena de un crimen, horrorizado llamó a las autoridades quienes rápidamente hicieron su aparición acordonando el sector y haciendo los peritajes correspondientes._

 _Se especula que el agresor es misma persona que durante el último mes ha estado detrás de la oleada de crímenes que ha golpeado firmemente nuestra ciudad. Con este cuerpo ya tendríamos el n° 21 del mes. Se ha visto que la policía está haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar al asesino llegando a que las fuerzas especiales tomara cartas en el asunto._

 _Ahora bien, aquí estamos con el capitán del cuartel general de la policía de Detroit quien nos dará más detalles de lo sucedido… ¿Podría usted decirnos si este crimen es otro de los tantos del asesino que acecha nuestra ciudad?_

— _Buenos días. Antes de todo debo decir que este caso sí está relacionado con los otros crímenes. Estos 21 cuerpos llevan el sello personal de nuestro ignoto y sin querer entrar en más detalles sólo esperamos poder encontrarlo y juro por mi placa que una vez te tenga en mis manos no querrás haber comenzado con esto… Sólo resta decir que la ciudadanía debe tomar todas las precauciones posibles, como no estar solo en las calles durante las tardes o noches, sean cuidadosos ya que no estamos frente a un asesino ordinario. Sin más que acotar les voy a solicitar que salgan del lugar. -_ Dijo en hombre algo fornido mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de las cámaras.

— _Con esto terminamos la nota, adelante estudio... "_

En el televisor de una cafetería se vio rápidamente la figura de los presentadores, quienes con una destreza increíble pasaron a la siguiente noticia. Los ojos de la pelinegra miraron, casi sin vida, el borde de la taza que sostenía frente a su boca. Su rostro se mantenía impasible frente a la noticia que había estado mirando y es que últimamente nada le sorprendía, una mano se poso frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención y sin quererlo una sonrisa algo agotada se coló en sus carnosos labios.

— "Hey" - Saludó con una sonrisa tímida la castaña.

— "Hey, Tori" - Devolvió la pelinegra.

 _ **9 Años antes…**_

La mañana estaba algo fría y la densa neblina no ayudaba a su visión, la calle estaba totalmente desolada y la pelinegra de tan solo 17 años caminaba en dirección a su nueva escuela, no esperaba nada en lo absoluto y es que su corta vida le enseñó que no debía esperar nunca nada de nadie ni de nada, pero algo en su pecho revoloteaba con entusiasmo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que esta escuela podría ser diferente, pero los recuerdos golpearon nuevamente su cabeza…

 _Flash back_

" _Hoy como todos los días los golpes dejaron de doler, el problema actual era que estaba presa en las emociones del momento ¿Podría en algún momento desconectarse de la realidad? ¿De dejar de lado las voces que la torturaban diariamente? porque en realidad... ¿Qué importaba otra costilla rota? ¿Qué importaba que la arrastraron del cabello si ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor? Cuanto daría por poder sentir el ardor de las heridas en donde la sangre brotaba con tanta libertad, cuanto daría por gritar y que sus pulmones no le jugaran la mala pasada de no retener el suficiente oxígeno para poder hacerlo, estaba perdida, era el trapo de sus compañeros de escuela, el saco de boxeo._

 _La dinámica era la siguiente... todos los días, sin excepciones, ella saldría corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, tenía 5 min de ventaja y si el bus que la llevaba a su hogar pasaba cuando llegara a la parada, ese día, podría irse intacta, pero digamos que soñar es hermoso… lo primero que sentía era el jalón en el cabello que la tiraba automáticamente hacia atrás, luego venía la patada a las costillas y el jadeo que su cuerpo deba en respuesta, luego estaba el peso muerto que se situaba en su estómago, era la perra de la escuela que se encargaba de dejar lo más claro que podía, con el poco vocabulario que maneja, que la pelinegra era la escoria de la sociedad, el error que en algún momento debería tomar la decisión de desaparecer, que era una perra que no debería estar desperdiciando el oxígeno que, en su diminuto cerebro, le pertenecía a ella. Sólo eran 15 min, 15 min que se repetían los 300 días del proceso escolar, 15 min que se multiplicaban en 4500 min en el año, 3 años de su vida lleno de violencia y malos tratos, pero… ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Bueno es una respuesta sencilla, sus padres nunca estaban en casa y en su momento era fiel partidaria de que todo mejoraría en algún momento, pero no fue así._

 _El último día de su martirio diario la ira se apoderó de su ser, corrio, corrio tanto que sus pulmones quemaban, corrió tanto que sus piernas temblaban, pero no en dirección a la parada, de pronto, llegó la primera acción y cayó de manera rotunda al suelo, el aire se acabó de pronto pero aun así logró levantarse rápidamente mientras que sus 4 agresores la rodeaban, el que estaba tras de ella la agarró del cabello, pero poco duró ya que de sus bolsillo sacó sus tijeras y cortó sin miramientos sus rizos negros, se dio la vuelta y empujó fuertemente al chico y cayendo con él lo golpeó como si su vida dependiera de ello dejandolo inconsiente en el 4to golpe que logró conectarle, los demás la tomaron de los brazos alejándola del imbécil que inició todo. La chica del grupo se acercó y tomándola de las mejillas se acercó a su rostro de manera amenazante._

— " _Al parecer la escoria tiene coraje" -El asqueroso aliento de la chica chocó contra su nariz y fue imposible ocultar la arcada que le generó el hedor- " oww ¿Estás asustada, corderita? puedo ayudarte a salir de shock si lo deseas…" -Dicho esto soltó bruscamente las mejillas de la pelinegra y le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz._

 _La ira se apoderó nuevamente de ella y sintiendo la adrenalina correr en sus venas, se soltó de los chicos que la sostenía y saltó sobre la que la había golpeado y azotó en múltiples ocasiones la cabeza de la estúpida rubia contra el pavimento. Uno de los muchachos la agarro de los brazos y la arrojó con fuerza a la calle… y fue en ese preciso momento en que todo se volvió negro..."_

 _Fin flash back…_

1 Mes en el hospital y 6 meses más yendo a rehabilitación, según dicen el auto que la impactó la hizo volar varios metros lo que causó múltiples contusiones, TEC abierto, tuvo también el traumatismo de hombro flotante, lo que generó varias idas a la pabellón. La chica estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que no notó que había llegado a su nueva escuela, la campana sonó trayendola nuevamente a la realidad, inconscientemente toco su hombro y sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Ahora a sus 17 años todo se veía tan lejano, como un mal sueño, pero los días fríos le recordaban con creces lo sucedido hace tan solo 2 años, el dolor interno que le provocan las placas de titanio que tenía en su escápula y clavícula le decían que todo había sido verdad y que la marcarían de por vida, las cicatrices de su cirugía en el hombro jamás la dejarían olvidar, pero de alguna manera era positiva, ya que sabía que todo a su debido tiempo se superaría, el cambio de ciudad y la preocupación continua de sus padres la ayudarían.

Con algo de timidez entró al salón y las miradas de manera automática se posaron en ella, algunos susurros se hicieron presentes algo así como "¿Una chica nueva?" "¿No te parece guapa?" "Vaya! sus ojos son hermosos". Las clases pasaron con normalidad, algo tediosas y largas, pero fue un dia superado. Cuando la campana marcó la salida la pelinegra solo tomo su mochila y espero a que los alumnos salieran, una vez todos fuera suspiro y se levantó para hacer lo mismo que los demás, el retorno a casa.

— " _¡Hey!"_ -El grito hizo que de manera automática sus músculos se tensaran- _Hey… Hola jaja siento haberte asustado jaja ¿Tu eres la chica nueva de mi salón? Mucho gusto…_ -Dijo estirando su mano.

— "…" -La pelinegra miró la mano de la castaña con algo de desconfianza lo que causó que ésta la retirara algo avergonzada.

— " _eh… Mi nombre es_ _Victoria_ _… ¿C-Cómo te llamas tú?"_ -Insistió la castaña mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos en el costado de su falda con algo de nerviosismo, lo que causó que la pelinegra sonrió.

— " _Jade_ _... Me llamo_ _Jade_ _"_

— " _Mucho gusto_ _Jade_ _, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas"_ -Dijo regalandole nuevamente la encantadora sonrisa.

Es aquí, justo en este momento en donde las heridas comenzaron a sanar, en donde encontró el refugio para sus crisis, su confidente y por sobre todo lo anterior fue donde conoció lo que es enamorarse por primera vez de alguien que evidentemente no le correspondía, pero para ella tenerla a su lado fue suficiente. Vitoria, no, Tori la chica risueña y amante de la vida, la única persona que en su momento podría hacerla feliz y por quien el día de hoy comenzamos esta historia...

* * *

Y aquí termina jajaja espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que si tienen alguna duda o critica o lo que pase por sus cabezas me la hagan saber siempre será un agrado leerles. Un besote a la distancia! -3-


	2. Comienzo 2

Hey! He vuelto con este capítulo y bueno este ya es el final… de la introducción a la historia aaah! se la creyeron ajaja. Bueno sin nada más que acotar pa' que siguen leyendo esta parte vayan al capítulo, nos leemos abajo.

Victorious no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, pero la historia por completo es mía.

* * *

Un año había transcurrido desde que se conocieron. La chicas compartían mucho tiempo juntas y se conocían como la palma de su mano o eso creía Tori que miraba con ojos soñadores a su querida amiga a quien le había tomado mucho cariño, por otro lado Jade no podía evitar ver a la castaña con todo el amor que su mente le evitaba profesar, ya que sabía muy bien que Tori estaba segura de su preferencia sexual y no cambiaría por ella. En algunas ocasiones su mente le jugaba malas pasadas haciéndola ver y sentir cosas que simplemente no existían, pero de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado. Además, prefería verla feliz a confesarse y arruinar todo lo que habían construido a través de ese corto y excitante año.

El día de hoy como todos los domingos habían quedado de salir a pasear, pero el clima se los impidió. Jade apenas llevaba 10 min caminando en dirección a la casa de la castaña cuando la lluvia la atrapó, su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente ante el contacto de las gotitas y para evitar el enfriamiento comenzó con los escalofríos y poco a poco su temperatura se regularizo y le permitió correr sin mayor problema, una vez frente a la puerta de Tori, alisó un poco su cabello, se secó un poco las manos en la ropa húmeda y posteriormente tocó el timbre.

— " _Ya decia yo que te mojarias, ¡venga! ¡Venga entra ya, que se está cayendo el cielo!"_ -Dijo tori abriendo la puerta y empujándola dentro de la casa- " _Al parecer no podremos salir hoy, Jade"_ -Dijo con un tono de tristeza la morena, mientras ponía sobre la cabeza de Jade una toalla y frotaba su cabello tratando de secarlo.

— " _Y-yo lo hago Vega, gracias"_ -Dijo Jade tomando la toalla y alejándose un poco sonrojada de la morena- " _Y... bueno podemos hacer muchas cosas aquí. Tienes un televisor enorme en tu habitación, tienes una consola de juegos y una cama..."_ -La latina la miró con una mirada algo pervertida y luego se largo a reir- " _¡Para sentarnos, maldita idiota!"_ -Gritó Jade lanzando la toalla a la cara de la latina, lo que hizo que la risa de Tori fuese más escandalosa.

— " _¡OH! demonios... debiste ver tu cara jajajaja"_ -Seguía riendo mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que se le caían- " _Fue como si de verdad pensarás que yo podría tocarte de esa manera jaja, no soy tan pervertida maldita sea jaja aunque no me molestaria tocar tu culo blanco… ¿Es más grande que el mío?"_ -Dijo parándose y tocando sus propias nalgas para ver la diferencia.

— " _Ya... "_ -Dijo rodando los ojos- " _Vamos a tu habitación y préstame algo de ropa que estoy mojada"_ \- La risa burlesca de Tori volvió a aparecer.

— " _¡Lo sabía! Suelo causar ese efecto en las chicas nena, pero no te preocupes que lo puedo remediar"_ -Tori se acercó a Jade alzando sus cejas de manera sugerente y le estiró la boca simulando un beso a lo que Jade solo le puso la palma de la mano en la cara y la empujo- " _Un día de estos caeras"_ -dijo haciendo un puchero la morena. Jade solo sonrío algo cansada y en su mente respondió "Ya he caído...Hasta el fondo" _\- "Vamos a mi habitación y te prestaré mi camiseta de los cariñositos, esa rosada que va totalmente con tu estilo gótico y tu radiante personalidad, además el arcoiris le dará su toque... ¿no crees?"_ -Decía tomando la mano de Jade y arrastrandola escaleras arriba, mientras Jade lanzaba un suspiro de resignación.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido para el par de adolescentes. Ambas acordaron tener una tarde de cine. Vieron diferentes películas, la mayoría de terror, partiendo con una que se llamaba "El conjuro", luego de esa siguió "El tijeretazo", "Pesadilla en el infierno" y para poder calmar la histeria que les había dado la última película acordaron ver "Deadpool", en el transcurso de esta Jade decidió sentarse en la alfombra usando como respaldo la cama y Tori por otro lado quedó recostada en su cama con la cabeza en la orilla y mirando en dirección al techo.

— " _¿Qué tienes, Vega?"_ -Dijo la pelinegra algo preocupada.

— " _Nada, solo pensaba en lo genial que debe ser ayudar a la gente… ¿Sabes? Mi padre era policía, era increíble escuchar sus historias y saber que era el héroe de otras personas"_ -Hizo una pausa y sonrió- " _Me encantaría poder ser como él"_

— " _¿De verdad?"_ -Dijo mirándola.

— " _Sip"_ -Dijo sonriente- " _Seria genial ser una de las mejores detectives, atrapar criminales, poder ayudar a la gente y ser la heroína de los niños"_ -Dio un largo suspiro- " _¡Y dios! Resolver un gran caso, uno que nadie piense que pueda resolverse"_ -Estiró los brazos y cerró los puños con fuerza- " _Eso...Eso sería increíble… ¿Y tú, Jade? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en un futuro?"_

— " _Yo… no lo sé"_ -Dijo mirando hacia la pared- " _Nunca tuve tiempo para pensar en ello"_ -Tori la miró extrañada y luego volteo en la cama quedando boca abajo y en esta posición puso sus ojos en su amiga.

— " _Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me contaste que te trajo a esta ciudad"_ -Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

— " _Son cosas que no vale la pena recordar, Tori"_ -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con disgusto, pero Tori no contenta con la respuesta de su amiga insistió en que le contara su historia. Jade por otro lado solo dio un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa algo ladina y sus hermosos ojos azules con tonalidades grises miró a su amiga- " _De acuerdo, antes de comenzar quiero pedirte que no sientas lastima, no la necesito, no de ti..."_ -Tori sólo asintió con su cabeza y aun algo aturdida por la mirada que había recibido, se sentó en la cama. Jade le relato todo lo sucedido, no tan detallado como a Tori le hubiera gustado, pero ya era un paso- " _Y esto es mi secuela,Tori"_ -Termino de relatar Jade para luego ponerse de pie y quitarse la polera para dejar relucir las cicatrices que tenía en su hombro, en la línea clavicular y en su espalda al nivel de la escápula.

—" _Demonios, Jade"_ -Dijo en un susurro. La latina se levantó parándose frente a la chica de ojos claros y con algo de miedo rozó con la yema de sus dedos las cicatrices que tenía frente a ella, Jade soltó un pequeño suspiro ante el contacto y Tori la miro a los ojos- " _Si yo hubiera estado ahí no hubiese dejado que nadie se acerca a ti, lo siento Jade… por aparecer tan tarde en tu vida"_ -Dicho esto le dio un abrazo apretado y continuó hablando contra el cuello de su amiga- " _Gracias, muchas gracias por confiar en mí, esto es muy importante"_ -Jade se tenso al sentir el aliento y sin quererlo su piel se erizó, su estomago se lleno de esas pequeñas mariposas que odiaba con todo su ser.

— " _Claro"_ -Tori se rió contra ella y la empujo un poco.

— " _Venga que parece que te dio frío, si hasta ya me estás apuntando con…"_ -hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando a los pechos de la pelinegra y luego soltó una carcajada- " _Ponte la polera maldita pervertida"._

— " _Ya te gustaría tener estas hermosuras, envidiosa"_ -Se defendió la chica pálida y en un movimiento rápido se vistió otra vez.

— " _No soy tan plana..."_ -Dijo comparando la Latina y Jade para dejar el tema atrás le lanzo una almohada- " _¡Ya valiste, Morticia!"_ -Grito antes de saltar sobre ella y golpearla con una almohada.

La que restaba de la tarde se la pasaron correteando por la casa de la castaña, comieron galletas y se volvieron a golpear con almohadas ya que Jade ofendió al chico que le gustaba a la morena. La noche no tardó en caer y ambas chicas se metieron en la cama, conversaron un par de cosas y Tori "la eterna dormilona" como la llamaba su madre cayó primero en los brazos de Morfeo, Jade por otro lado no podía dormir, no con ella a su lado y sin tener la oportunidad de tocarla. La pelinegra cerró los ojos un momento, se volteo para poder quedar cara a cara con la castaña y la observó detenidamente, vio como los orificios de su nariz se movían de manera sutil al inspirar y cómo su pecho bajaba lentamente al soltar el aire. No entendía aún cómo pudo caer tan rápido ante los encantos de esa chica, quería entenderlo para así poder olvidarlo, pero no podía, creía que todo era perfecto en ella. Odiaba amarla, odiaba no poder tenerla, pero ante todo odiaba el hecho de tener que verla feliz con alguien más y detestaba más aún al imbécil con el que quería estar, Ryder Daniels, ese hijo de puta sólo quería meterse en sus bragas, pero no podía hacer nada era desición de ella e interferir en ello significaba la ruptura de su amistad…

" _¿Qué te gustaría hacer en un futuro?"_ La pregunta llegó nuevamente a su mente. ¿Qué quería hacer? No lo sabía con certeza, Jade sólo quería seguir al lado de la castaña, quería seguir oyendo su risa y viendo su sonrisa cada vez que la saludaba, no le importaba en realidad lo que haría en un futuro, pero mientras pudiese sentir que tenía un pedazo de interés de Tori podría ser más que suficiente. Su mente de pronto se iluminó y no pudo evitar sonreír, si a Tori le gustaba tanto ayudar ella podría hacer lo mismo, ella podría ayudar a las personas si eso significaba tener la atención y admiración de Victoria. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados y el sueño la llevó a sus más grandes fantasías.

Poco a poco el tiempo iba pasando, llevándose con él esos pocos días de escuela que les quedaba a estas chicas. Ambas ya tenían diferentes amigos, Jade había decidido socializar un poco más y en poco tiempo logró captar la atención de casi toda la escuela subiendo en la escala de la popularidad, por lo general los chicos y chicas se acercaban a ella tratando de demostrar que eran lo suficientemente buenos para merecer su amistad, lo hacían humillando y atacando a los más débiles, Jade sólo les daba una sonrisa para luego pasar de ellos. Tori por otro lado aprovechó su tiempo para salir más con Ryder y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios, lamentablemente la primera en saber de la relación fue Jade, quién con un nudo en la garganta sólo la abrazó y la felicito por su nueva relación. ¿Lloró? Claro que sí ¿Quién no lloraría al saber que la persona a la que tanto amas está con alguien más? No sean insensibles. Jade sólo guardó su pena y lo aceptó, quería verla feliz, así que daba igual.

Los meses pasaron y ambas se graduaron con excelencia. La busqueda de buenas universidades rindieron sus frutos. Tori logró entrar a la academia de Formación del FBI y Jade logró entrar a la Facultad de Medicina en la mejor universidad de la ciudad. Tras 5 años, y 3 años más para Jade como residente (8 años en total), lograron graduarse sin problemas. Tori entró a trabajar rápidamente en el FBI, había salido como la mejor agente de su generación y Jade entró al mejor hospital de Detroit y rápidamente logró sacar a relucir su destreza como médico cirujano. Tras un par de meses de ejercer decidieron independizarse e irse a vivir juntas, buscaron un departamento que quedará en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de ambos trabajos. Todo había estado bien, sus vidas comenzaban a tomar forma y el éxito se estaba pronunciando rápidamente, pero entonces comenzaron los asesinatos...

* * *

Bueno chicos fue algo cortito y mágicamente hice pasar 9 años jaja como pasa el tiempo la verdah' xD Un día eres un renacuajo y al otro estás buscando un buen lugar bajo el puentecito para vivir :c

¡BUENO AL PUNTO! El próximo capítulo ya comenzamos a ver indicios de nuestro asesino. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente a las personitas que comentaron la verdad no me lo esperaba jaja pero se ganaron un lugar en mi corazoncito y los que se dieron el tiempo de leer también. Como ya saben si tienen alguna duda, critica o lo que sea que pase por sus cabecitas pueden escribirme, siempre será un agrado leerles. Que tengan una bonita mañana, tarde, noche… lo que sea jaja. Un besote a la distancia -3-


	3. Chapter 3

Acabo de notar que por alguna razón al subir el capítulo mi computadora había cambiado algunas palabras y se leía muy extraño xD pero acabo de reemplazar el cap por el original, espero les guste.

Ya saben, la serie no me pertenece y por ende los personajes tampoco :( pero la historia es por completo mia y eso disfruten.

* * *

— " _¿No tenías libre hoy?"_ -Comento la castaña al ver a Jade salir de su habitación tan temprano.

— " _Si, pero no puedo dormir"_ -Contestó la pelinegra caminando hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de café- " _Mis turnos me han cambiado el sueño, el problema es que aún así no puedo dormirme hasta las 2 pm"_ -Comentó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Tori en el sofá.

— " _¿A qué hora llegaste?"_ -Preguntó al darse cuenta que aún estaba con su uniforme puesto.

— " _Hace poco la verdad"_ -Le dio un sorbo al café y continuó- " _Llegué como a las 6 Am y me recoste un rato, estuve dormitando hasta ahora"_ -Miro con una sonrisa burlesca a Tori- " _Debo confesar que el olor de tu pan a punto me despertó"_ -Dijo riendo.

— " _¿A punto?"_ -Preguntó confundida la castaña. Jade solo sonrió llevando la taza a sus labios.

— " _A punto de quemarse"_ -Contestó soltando una risotada y Tori automáticamente la golpeó en el brazo.

— " _Bueno, dicen que el carboncito hace bien para el estómago"_ -Dijo Tori inflando las mejillas.

— " _Sólo si es por alguna toxina, pero no cuando la personita que está tostando su pan se queda pegada viendo televisión" -Dijo jalandole una mejilla a la castaña, cuando Tori le iba a contestar, algo en la TV les llamó la atención._

" _¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA!"_ -Se escuchaba de la televisión, para luego ser enfocados los presentadores- " _Atención, durante la madrugada ha sido hallado el cuerpo de una mujer de no más de 28 años, no nos han dado detalles de lo sucedido, ni mucho menos las condiciones en las que actualmente se encuentra el cuerpo, pero según dicen algunas fuentes cercanas aparentemente la mujer era una prostituta que aprovechaba la contratación de sus servicios para poder drogar a sus cliente y así tomar sus datos y cuentas bancarias para poder robarles…"_

En ese mismo momento el teléfono de la castaña sonó llamando la atención de ambas chicas. Tori se levantó rápidamente del sillón, pasando prácticamente sobre Jade, y contestó.

— " _Victoria Vega al habla"_ -Dijo la castaña mirando a Jade, quien sólo le dió un guiño y volvió al contenido de su taza- " _Si señor, ya estaba por salir al cuartel...¿Disculpe, donde me dijo? Okey... Si, deme un momento por favor…"_ -La castaña le lanzó un papelito a Jade tratando de llamar su atención, la chica de ojos claros levantó una ceja a lo que tori le respondió con una sonrisa amplia- " _¿Puedes pasarme ese lápiz y la servilleta?"_ -Jade le entrego lo que le había solicitado y camino a la cocina para lavar su taza- " _Ok, repitame la dirección por favor… Aja… si… perfecto… si, si, no hay problema, nos vemos en 15 min. Si, no se preocupe, gracias"_ -Al finalizar soltó un suspiro y se volteo encontrándose con la pelinegra apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

— " _¿Te llevo?" -Preguntó mostrándole las llaves de su auto._

— " _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mejor?"_ -Jade le regaló una sonrisa y le movió la cabeza en señal de "vamos".

Al llegar al lugar la latina bajó rápidamente dejando a la pelinegra sola, ésta por otro lado sólo bajó del automóvil y miró hacia las cintas con las que acordonaron el sector. Victoria al llegar al límite le mostró su credencial al oficial que vigilaba los ingresos, el tipo miró de pies a cabeza a la castaña y algo desconfiado habló por su radio para confirmar el nombre de la agente, por alguna razón no creía que alguien tan joven pudiese ser detective. Tori algo impaciente miró hacia atrás y vio a Jade tranquilamente apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto y sintió algo de envidia ¡Se veía tan bien con su uniforme puesto la desgraciada!. El oficial corrió la cinta amarilla y dejó ingresar a la castaña, quien avanzó rápidamente hasta uno de sus colegas que estaba llenando un informe frente al cuerpo que estaba tapado con un plástico naranjo, el chico le dio la mano en forma de saludo y luego hizo algunas señas para que destaparan un poco el cuerpo para que pudiese verlo.

— " _Oh… mierda"_ -Susurró mientras se tapaba la boca. El chico que la acompañaba la miro algo desconcertado y le habló.

— " _Lo mismo pensé al verlo" -_ Dijo tratando de ser comprensivo con la agente- " _Entonces... Srta. Vega comencemos. Christina Manguel, 27 años, caucásica, 1,60 de estatura. Tiene antecedentes de violencia intrafamiliar y cargos por prostitución y robo. Su cuerpo fue hallado a eso de las 5:45 de la mañana por una vecina que había llevado su basura al contenedor que está atrás"_ -Comentó apuntando hacia atrás con su pulgar- " _Ahora bien, según el equipo médico legal la hora estimada de la muerte es a las 2:30 am y como puede ver la victima presenta diversas heridas de gravedad. Los cortes en su rostro son post mortem y especulamos que el degollamiento fue lo que la mató…"_ -El chico la miró un momento y luego prosiguió. Victoria por otro lado aún estaba shockeada, había visto muchos cuerpos antes, pero no había visto uno en tales condiciones, ninguno había presentado ese nivel de brutalidad. La castaña apretó los ojos, sacudió un poco la cabeza y puso atención en lo que tenía frente a ella.

El cuerpo tenía las extremidades superiores cercenadas desde los hombros, la cara de la chica estaba ensangrentada ya que su boca había sido cortada desde la comisura hasta la articulación de la mandíbula y de los ojos solo quedaban las cuencas vacías, lo que causó que hubiera sangre coagulada sobre la piel que estaba intacta. Tori desvió un momento la mirada tratando de recomponerse un poco, ya que su estómago se había revuelto, tomó una bocanada de aire y puso su mirada nuevamente en el cuerpo pero ahora bajando hasta el abdomen, en este sector pudo visualizar una incisión extensa, de un extremo a otro por la línea umbilical de la muchacha, debido a este corte los intestinos salieron a la superficie quedando en los costados del cuerpo y fue aquí y justo aquí donde su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, sus piernas temblaron, la palidez en su cara se hizo presente y con una rapidez increíble corrió tras el contenedor de basura que había en el callejón y vomitó.

El agente que la acompañaba apareció tras de ella y comenzó a sobar su espalda mientras le regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva, pero aún así no lograba entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo una chica tan inexperta en este tipo de casos, recalcando también que era una agente federal. Victoria respiro profundamente tratando de recomponerse, mientras su mirada se desvió donde estaba su amiga, quien sólo la miraba algo divertida. La castaña se pasó la mano por la frente y volteo encontrándose con el agente de la policía quien le ofreció un pañuelo y un poco de agua.

— " _Gracias… y lo siento, no acostumbro a ver este tipo de cuerpos"_ -Dijo mientras abría la botella y tomaba un sorbo- " _Antes estaba en la brigada de control de drogas"_

— " _¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"_ -Preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

— " _Si, lo siento"_ -Hizo una pausa mientras apretaba su sien tratando de mentalizarse- " _¡Bien! Necesito verlo una vez más…"_ -Pidió, el policía hizo un par de señas y destaparon nuevamente el cuerpo. Victoria miró brevemente el abdomen de la chica y mientras bajaba para poder ver sus piernas pudo ver un pequeño destello entre los intestinos- " _¿Disculpa, crees que puedas darme un par de guantes?"_ –Dijo a uno de los forenses, la chica le acercó un par guantes de látex y una mascarilla. Victoria se agacho y con los implementos ya puestos metió las manos en las vísceras de la difunta y revolvió un poco hasta que pudo hallar lo que buscaba.

— " _Touché"_ -Dijo mirando una tarjeta plastificada- " _Creo que ya tenemos algo"_ -Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la tarjeta en una bolsa de evidencias y se la entregaba a la forense- " _Y creo también que ya fue suficiente para mi"_ -Dijo mientras se sacaba los guantes y la mascarilla.

— " _Jaja, supongo que si eres nueva en esto, pero te entiendo completamente, la primera vez que vi algo como esto vomite, pero sobre el cuerpo lo cual generó una suspensión de 1 mes y un castigo que básicamente era hacer el papeleo de toda la oficina. Tu, por otro lado, tuviste la decencia de vomitar lejos jaja "_ -Le comento riendo a la latina- " _Bueno Srta. vega, te haré llegar el informe y los peritajes con sus respectivas fotografías y bueno comienza a acostumbrarte, que esto…"_ -Dijo apuntando la escena- " _Probablemente sea lo más suave que te toque ver cómo federal"_ -Con esto le entrego unos papeles a la latina y luego simplemente le dio un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó de la castaña. Victoria soltó un suspiro y volteo para mirar nuevamente el cuerpo cubierto por el plástico naranjo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Mientras caminaba a la salida de acordonamiento ojeo el informe que le entregó el agente de la policía y para cuando llegó a la entrada le dio una sonrisa al policía que la había recibido al principio y salió. Algunos medios de comunicación se encontraban tras la cinta tratando de recolectar la mayor información posible y apenas vieron salir a la castaña se amontonaron frente a ella y comenzaron a llover las preguntas.

— " _Los siento chicos, no puede entregar ninguna información"_ -Dijo la castaña con voz firme y tratando de pasar- " _Permiso, dejenme pasar por favor"_

— " _¿Cree que van a poder encontrar al asesino rápidamente?"- Le preguntó un periodista._

— " _Chicos por favor, no me hagan utilizar la fuerza"_ -Les dijo cabreandose un poco, pero como los periodistas son bien chingones no le hicieron caso. Victoria los empujo un poco y cuando logro ver un a pequeña salida corrió hasta el auto de su compañera, quien ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Una vez dentro del auto se escuchó el suspiro irritado de la latina y la mirada risueña de cierta ojiclaro. Durante el trayecto a la comisaría Victoria no dijo nada en lo absoluto, sólo se limitaba a ver por la ventana pensando en lo peligroso que se había vuelto la ciudad. Su primer año de Agente federal había sido "Calmado" dentro de toda la mierda de narcos o sicarios que habían atrapado, pero esto era diferente, completamente diferente, habían tomado la vida de una mujer de la peor manera. Lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza era la mafia, pero tenía una corazonada, por alguna extraña razón sentía que se venian tiempos críticos y no gracias a ellos. Cuando logró salir de su mente vio que Jade se había estacionado y estaba escribiendo en su teléfono con una cara seria.

— " _¿Jade?"_ -Trato de llamar su atención.

— " _Por fin regresaste"_ -Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa ladina- " _Ya hemos llegado a la comisaría" -dijo mientras apuntaba la entrada._

— " _¿Gracias, me esperas? Es que debo ir por mi camioneta"_ -Le comento mientras salía del Jeep.

— " _No me queda de otra"_ -Con esto bloqueó el auto y siguió a la castaña.

Jade vio como Victoria entraba a la oficina de su jefe y decidió sentarse en las sillas que estaban frente a al escritorio de una linda recepcionista. Volvió a su teléfono y contesto el mensaje que le había llegado del jefe de cirugía.

" _**Jefecito de los carniceros:**_

 _ **Mañana llegan internos, ¿Te animas a tomar 5?**_ _ **11:45 am**_ "

" _ **Yo:**_

 _ **No, no estoy para cambiar pañales, para eso están los residentes.**_ _ **12:05pm**_ "

" _**Jefecito de los carniceros:**_

 _ **Ya pero los residentes que tenemos no me agradan. ¡Venga! West te daré lo que sea ¿Quieres el puesto de cirujana principal en el quirófano?.**_ _ **12:08 pm**_ "

" _ **Yo:**_

 _ **Jefe… Ya tengo el puesto de cirujana principal y no quiero tomar a tus internos ¬¬.**_ _ **12:10 pm**_ "

" _**Jefecito de los carniceros:**_

 _ **Bueno... Me vale 10 hectarias de verga si no quieres, soy el jefe y te daré a 5 lindos y tiernos internos :3. Nos estamos viendo mañana West.**_ _ **12:15 pm**_ "

Jade soltó un suspiro enojada, bloqueo el teléfono y miró al frente encontrándose con los ojos de la linda recepcionista, quien al verse pillada desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas. Jade ladeo un poco la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de la chica y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar le soltó una leve sonrisa, la rubia se mordió levemente el labio y le sonrió devuelta. Jade levantó levemente una ceja y negó un poco con la cabeza algo risueña, luego cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. La recepcionista la miraba aún más embobada que antes, Jade abrió uno de sus ojos para espiar si aún estaba siendo observada y la chica frente a ella solo le dio un guiño. Victoria salió de la oficina de su Jefe y vio la escena que tenían las otras dos, frunció un poco el ceño y luego suspiro algo resignada. Jade aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa de complacencia de antes, nuestra castaña no hizo más que alzar una ceja socarrona y despertó el encanto que tenía su amiga con un carpetazo en su cabeza.

— " _¿Nos vamos?"_ -Pregunto la castaña a lo que Jade solo la miro sorprendida.

— " _Si"_ -Tori arreglo un poco su carpeta y se adelantó. Jade la siguió con la mirada un momento, para luego levantarse de la silla e ir tras de ella, pero cuando estaba apunto de cruzar por la puerta de la agencia un agarre en su brazo la detuvo, miró a su captora y vio como un papelito se tendía frente a ella, Jade lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver que era un número de teléfono, la recepcionista se alejó con paso sensual mientras le hacía un gesto de "llámame" con la mano. La pelinegra volteo con una sonrisa infantil y vio como su amiga la miraba de forma burlona, ya que esa no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso.

— " _¿Qué?"_ -Preguntó la chica.

— " _Oh nada, nada jaja…"_ -Respondió la castaña mientras reía- " _Jade… la rompe corazones_ " -Tori le dio un empujón juguetón mientras caminaban al Jeep de la chica más pálida.

— " _¿Celosa de que no sea el tuyo el que quiera romper?"_ -Respondió Jade algo burlesca mientras acorralaba a la latina contra la puerta del copiloto.

— " _¿Celosa de que no me quieran romper el corazón? ¡JA! Jade no soy masoquista, en cambio al parecer tu si"_ -Dijo golpeando con un dedo la nariz de la pelinegra y la empujaba risueña- " _¡Súbete chofer que necesito ir por mi auto!"._ -Exclamó mientras se subía.

Jade subió rápidamente a su auto y de la misma manera manejo hasta el departamento. Una vez ahí se lanzó al sillón mientras Tori iba por las llaves de su camioneta, poco a poco los ojos se le cerraron y sólo logró sentir como la castaña le colocaba una cobija para posteriormente salir por la puerta.

Hace 5 horas que había vuelto a la agencia y llevaba exactamente 3 horas tratando de encontrar alguna pista o algo que le diera el perfil de su asesino. El agente de la policía le envió el informe tal y como había prometido, con las fotografías incluidas y los hallazgos que según ellos eran "importantes". Victoria arrojó las imágenes a su escritorio algo frustrada y una de estas cayó al piso, la castaña se sentó en el sillón de su oficina y apoyando los codos en sus piernas sostuvo su cabeza mientras miraba la imagen en el piso, se quedó un buen rato observando cada detalle de ella cuando pudo divisar una figura extraña marcada en la piel de la víctima justo por debajo del seno izquierdo. Rápidamente tomó la fotografía para poder mirarla más de cerca y pudo verla con más claridad, estaba cubierta de sangre pero ahí estaba, parecía la pieza de un rompecabeza y tenía unas figuras que no se entendían, colocó la imagen en el tablero y marco la figura con un plumón azul y luego conectó la imagen con algunos datos de la víctima. Comenzó a leer de manera exhaustiva el informe y destacó algunos puntos que consideraba importantes, miro nuevamente las imágenes tratando de buscar algo más, pero lamentablemente no lo halló.

— " _¡Victoria!"_ -Entró gritando alegremente uno de sus colegas, ignorando completamente el casi infarto que le provocó a la más bajita.

— " _Eres… ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Robertooo! ¡Casi muero de un puto infarto!"_ -Terminó de decir mientras le arrojaba una botella de agua vacía- " _¡¿Qué putas mierdas te he dicho de entrar así a mi oficina?!_

— " _¡Ay Torito! Sólo venía a ver a mi agente favorita. Ahora estoy muy triste porque no me quieres a tu lado y porque me gritas"_ -Dijo haciendo un puchero y estirando los brazos para que la más bajita lo apapachara.

— " _Me importa muy poco… Ahora largo, estoy muy ocupada"_ -Dijo tratando de empujarlo.

— " _Chaparrita son las 7"_ -Tomo una de las muñecas de Tori- " _Es hora de ir a casa, no es bueno que te encierres tanto en los casos"_ -Tori miro el reloj de su muñeca desocupada y suspiro algo cansada.

— " _Tu ganas, grandote"_ -Dijo para luego desordenar el cabello del chico.

— " _Genial, porque queria que fueramos a comer algo. De verdad que ahora mismo podría comerme una vaca"_ -El chico sobó su abdomen- " _O podríamos ir a tu casa y así poder ver a tu sexy amiga"_ -Se mordió levemente el labio y Tori le lanzó otra botella que tenía sobre el escritorio- — " _¿Que onda contigo? ¿Eres acumuladora o qué?"_

— " _Yo te quiero mucho Roberto, pero no abuses de mi paciencia"_ -Lo miro amenazante- " _Además ya se te adelantaron"_ -Tomó su bolso y fue hasta la puerta.

— " _¿Quién es el maldito? ¿Es más guapo que yo? Porque yo estoy buenisimo, tengo un abdomen de muerte y soy federal, somos lo mejor de lo mejor. Soy un puto partidazo"_ -Comentó mientras hacía poses extrañas.

— " _Bueno… A decir verdad te faltan un par de cosas"_ -Cerró su oficina con llave y comenzó a caminar.

— " _¿Chaparrita hermosa, tu podrias decirme que es lo que me falta? porque bueno… mírame, soy practicamente un dios griego"_ -Alzó un poco los brazos, Tori se carcajeo un poco y negó con su cabeza.

— " _Bueno Robertito, te falta un buen par de tetas y un gran trasero que sea acompañado con unas lindas piernas, el cabello largo y labios gruesos para poder pintarlos con un rojo algo opaco"_ -Puso un dedo en su barbilla como signo de estar pensando- " _Y la recepcionista se te adelanto, ya le dio su número a Jade"._

— " _¡SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA!"_ -Exclamó poniendo una mano en su pecho- " _Jamás hubiera pensado que ese bombom fuese lesbiana y no tengo cómo combatir a esa recepcionista, si no fuera por Jade ella sería mi próxima pre...sa"_ -Se quedó parado un momento alzó los brazos otra vez y se arrodillo- " _¡¿Dios, Por qué me castigas de esta forma?! ¡Joder!"_

— " _Jajajaja Eres un imbécil"_ -Rió la castaña- " _Te invitaré a comer para pasar tus desilusiones amorosas"._

— " _¿De verdad?"_ -Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz y haciendo un puchero- " _Eres la mejor, gracias por ser mi amiga, chaparrita"_ -Dijo con voz empalagosa mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba- " _Ahora quiero mi langosta y mi caviar, ya sabes que soy un hombre refinado"_

— " _Te creería, pero todas las mañanas veo como te atraviesas los Hot Dog's que vende el carrito de la esquina"_ -Soltó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

— " _Que vergüenza"_ -Le dijo tapándose la cara con una mano y Tori solo sonrió. Cuando llegaron al restaurante cada uno pidió un sándwich y se quedaron conversando amenamente. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Roberto acompaño a Tori hasta su casa.

— " _Bueno victoria, sana y salva en casa"_ -Dijo risueño- " _Te veo mañana Dulzura y gracias por la cena"_

— " _De nada grandote, descansa"_ -Respondió para luego entrar al edificio. Tori tomó el ascensor y al llegar al piso abrió la puerta del departamento y lo primero que pudo ver es a una desarreglada Jade.

— " _Hey Tori"_ -Saludo la ojiclaro.

— " _¡Hey!"_ -Saludo de vuelta Tori mientras miraba a Jade de pies a cabeza, su cabello tomado con algunos mechones traviesos, la polera algo holgada de color blanco y sus shorts azul marino le daban un estilo fresco- " _Una cirujana en su hábitat natural jaja"_

— " _Bueno… debo relajarme ya que mañana tengo un caso algo complicado y estoy recopilando algo de información"_ -Respondió la pelinegra mientras apuntaba la carpeta de un paciente.

— " _Si bueno yo también traje algo de trabajo a casa"_ -Soltó un suspiro y lanzó su bolso al sofá.

— " _¿Qué tienes que hacer?"_ -Preguntó Jade mientras seguía leyendo el informe del paciente.

— " _Una recreación del asesinato"_ -Contestó la latina- " _Iré a la cocina para no molestar tu lectura y trata de descansar, Jade"_ -La pelinegra sólo masculló un "mh" mientras escribía en su libreta.

Tori volvió a tomar su bolso y fue hasta la cocina, dejó sus papeles y algunas carpetas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse algo más cómodo. Ya lista se hizo un café y comenzó a trabajar puso alguna de las imágenes del cuerpo sobre la mesa y comenzó a analizarlas, revisó con cautela las heridas y anotó algunas cosas en un su computadora. La horas pasaron rápidamente y Tori comenzó a estirarse algo cansada, miro la hora en el reloj de pared, 1:45 am, soltó un suspiro y miró la pantalla de la computadora.

Estaba concentrada leyendo lo que había estado escribiendo hasta el momento, ajena a la presencia que se precipitaba con cautela por el oscuro pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la sala de estar, vio como la latina frotaba su mano en su frente algo cansada y con el sigilo de un gato la presencia se colocó tras de Tori y sopló en su nuca, Tori soltó un grito algo agudo y se levantó de la silla agitada.

— " _¡J-J-Jade!"_ -Gritó exaltada- " _Me asustaste"_

— " _JAJAJA esa era la idea jaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja"_ -Tori solo negó con la cabeza y le arrojó la bolsita de té que tenía en su taza, Jade la miró a los ojos y al ver el cansancio que estos tenían se preocupó- " _¿Cómo vas?"_

— " _No lo sé la verdad, he recolectado muchos apuntes y he iniciado la reconstrucción de la escena, pero no he podido avanzar mucho"_ -Dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente frente a su computador.

— " _¿Puedo mirar?"_ -Pregunto la pelinegra algo emocionada, la latina sólo asintió y dejo que Jade leyera lo que llevaba. Jade con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro comenzó a analizar cada línea, vio las fotos y fue ahí donde se sentó al lado de su amiga.

— " _¿Qué opinas?"_ -Preguntó mirando también la computadora y las imágenes.

— " _Buenooo…con sinceridad creo que comenzaste desde atrás para adelante"_ -Tomó una de las imágenes y la observó detenidamente- " _Esto no debe ser tan complicado. Además, creo que para poder empezar la reconstrucción debemos saber que es lo primero que hizo el asesino"_ -Jade apuntó la imagen justo en la parte de la cabeza del cuerpo- " _Si nos ponemos a pensar, lo primero que hay que hacer para tomar a una persona en contra de su voluntad es reducir el riesgo de escape. Entonces, primero va el golpe en la cabeza y las atadura de las extremidades, si te fijas bien en la imagen podemos ver restos de sangre y se puede visualizar un corte bastante extenso en la zona occipital del cráneo y con un golpe de tal magnitud cualquier persona quedaría noqueada o a medio morir"_ -Comentaba Jade mientras le mostraba la imagen a Tori.

— " _Tienes razón"_ -Dijo algo sorprendida- " _Entonces el golpe en la cabeza fue al principio y sin la intención de matarla al instante"._ -Jade solo le guiño el ojo y busco otra imagen.

— " _Mira… Si hubiese querido matarla al instante hubiese golpeado más abajo y con mayor fuerza de impacto. Si te centras en esta zona de aquí puedes ver que falta cuero cabelludo y ves directamente el hueso del cráneo. Por el tipo de herida me atrevería a decir que el arma que se utilizó pudo ser una piedra de gran tamaño o algún objeto de textura similar"_ -Tori miro el rostro de la ojiclaro y sonrió para sí misma- " _Probablemente siguieron los cortes en el rostro de la chica, pero solo algunos, en estos puedes ver el tejido adiposo y no hay mucha invasión de sangre, por ende probablemente hayan sido hechos postmortem"_

— " _Con esto podríamos deducir fácilmente que el asesino no sólo decidió que la chica sentiría todo lo que haría con ella si no que lo más probable es que se deba a un ajuste de cuentas, pero para poder lograr atraparla debió de estar acechandola durante algunas semanas "_ -Victoria tomó una de las imagenes que tenia sobre la mesa y puedo identificar que era la tarjeta plastificada que encontró entre los intestinos de la víctima- " _No solo la sangre saciara mi sed, no sólo la carne saciará mi hambre y no solo la muerte saciará mis ganas de purificación. Yo no pongo mi ignorancia en un altar y la llamo Dios. Yo pongo la maldad y la ignorancia de la gente sobre el asfalto, la rodeó de su propia sangre y lo llamo Justicia divina"_ -Recito la Latina en voz alta.

— " _Ok… No es por nada pero eso sonó un poco cool"_ -Mencionó Jade algo asombrada, pero a cambio recibió una mirada de reproche- " _No pediré disculpas por pensar eso"_ -Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

— " _Bien estoy algo más clara ahora. El asesino quiere "purificar la ciudad" entonces para poder hacer esto debe deshacerse de todo aquel que impida dicho objetivo"_ -comentó la morena mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro- " _Esta nota la encontré en el vientre de la víctima ¿Que podría significar eso?"._

— " _¿En su vientre?"_ -Repitió la ojiclaro mientras se levantaba de la silla y se apoyaba en el mesón- " _¿Nacimiento? ¿Inicio de algo?"_ -Comentó Jade haciendo un gesto con su mano. Tori salto de su silla y tomo los hombros de la mujer pálida.

— " _¡Exacto! Entonces el asesino..."_ -Tori volvió a sentarse y comenzó a ordenar las imágenes que tenía sobre la mesa- " _ **... Luego de semanas de estar acechando a Christina decidió cuál sería el modo y el día correcto para poder abordarla. Como cada noche la observaba desde las sombras nocturnas, mirando sus movimientos y encantos relucir ante hombres que seguramente veía como escoria, cuando la víctima quedó sola esperando a su próximo pez gordo él se acercó solicitando de manera encantadora los servicios de la mujer, lo cual lo ayudaría a que esta se fuese con él. Por el tipo de asesinato y tortura me atrevería a especular que la llevó a otro sitio, lo más probable es que sea un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Al llegar la chica comenzó con su juego de seducción. Encontraron indicios de alcohol en sus exámenes de laboratorio por ende le ofreció una copa…"**_

— " _¿Encontraron algún sedante o droga en los exámenes de sangre?_ -interrumpe la ojiclaro.

— " _Ham… bueno aquí tengo… el informe"_ -La latina tomo la carpeta de la carpeta roja un montón de papeles y comenzó a buscar arduamente lo solicitado por la cirujana- " _Aquí… toma"_ -Jade recibió los resultados de los exámenes y comenzó a ojearlos.

— " _Christina tenía presencia de_ _GCH en orina y positivo también en Sangre"_ -Comentó Jade.

— " _¿_ _GCH? "_ -Tori volteo a verla- " _Nunca he oído sobre esa droga"_

— " _Jaja… no dulzura, no es una droga"_ -Sonrío para si misma y luego le soltó la noticia- " _La presencia de GCH significa que la víctima estaba embarazada"_ -La latina sintió como su cara se descuadraba y se sintió sumamente irritada.

— " _Pero no encontraron nada en el útero de christina..."_ -Dijo la morena a lo que Jade sólo le subió las cejas y levantó los hombros en respuesta. Por otro lado Tori golpeó con fuerza la mesa e irritada se tocó la sien- " _No lo había notado, nadie lo había notado… "_

— " _Hey… no puedes involucrarte emocionalmente en los casos, Tori"_ -Le dijo suavemente Jade, mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de confortarla.

— " _Lo sé. Terminaré la reconstrucción y me iré a dormir, eres libre de quedarte si quieres."_ -Dijo más seria.

— " _La verdad… prefiero quedarme contigo antes de que puedas arrojar la computadora contra la pared" -_ Respondió Jade dandole media sonrisa"- " _Además, puedo ser de utilidad"_

— " _Mmh… Está bien, continuemos... "_ -Reapilo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y relato- " _ **... Cristina recibió la copa que su futuro asesino le ofreció, cuando se sintió más cómoda ante la nueva presencia decidió hacerlo notar de manera física, pudo haberse quitado alguna prenda por lo que le dio la espalda al sujeto para poder dejarlo sobre la silla o sofá, con esto, el tipo aprovechó para atacar. Golpeó primero su cabeza, lo que hizo que Christina perdiera el equilibrio y se desvaneciera por un par de minutos. El sujeto la ató y cuando la víctima despertó comenzó con la tortura. Lo único que no cuadra es ¿Por qué sacó al bebé del útero?.**_

— " _Has pensado que quizá esta persona fue parte de la concepción del feto?"_ -Acotó Jade. Tori la miró un par de segundos y lo anotó dentro de sus apuntes.

— " _Probablemente… pero hay algo que me inquieta, Jade. Sé que es la primera persona que muere con tales agresiones, pero tengo la sensación de que no será la primera"_ -Dijo mirando sus manos- " _Encontré esto en las fotografías de los peritajes"_ -Dijo sacando una imagen que tenía un círculo marcado con lápiz rojo- " _Es la pieza de un rompecabezas, es la primera pieza de uno de ellos y está trazado a punta de un arma bajo el seno de esta mujer…"_

— " _Quizá sólo sea una coincidencia, no podemos saberlo realmente. Además no se ve muy bien, asique tal vez sólo sea un tatuaje"_ -Tori bostezo y comenzó a refregarse los ojos- " _Por el momento lo único que podemos decir con claridad es que cierta morena necesita ir a descansar, asique levanta tu trasero de la silla y ve a dormir"_ -Le dijo Jade mientras se levantaba de la silla. Tori sólo le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

— " _Tienes un punto ahí…"_ -Comentó mientras se estiraba y se levantaba- " _Dame el abrazo de buenas noches, chica mala"_ -Tori estiró los brazos y de manera lenta su espacio personal fue cubierto por una calidez externa. Su cintura fue invadida por las suaves manos de la cirujana y la respiración en su cuello le dio un pequeño momento de placer, apretó a la persona frente a ella y luego con una sonrisa se alejó- " _Descansa mounstrito"._ -Y así su silueta desapareció por el extenso pasillo dejando sólo la estela de su perfume en el aire. Jade dio un suspiro largo y siguió los pasos de su compañera, pero cambiando el rumbo a la puerta de enfrente, la cual pertenecía a su habitación y no a la de su anhelo.

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo habitual las calles estaban aún oscuras pero era normal en Detroit, algunos focos estaban quemados o simplemente rotos, lo cual era perfecto para nuestro queridisimo asesino. Un moreno algo desaliñado apareció por la esquina derecha, algo agitado y atragantándose con su propia saliva se dio un segundo para poder recobrar el aliento sus piernas ya habían comenzado a flaquear. El muchacho miró hacia atrás y divisó la silueta de la cual estaba escapando, puso su mano en el pecho y comenzó a correr nuevamente atento a cualquier cambio que pudiese haber en el tipo que lo intentaba alcanzar, pero lamentablemente para él esta persona seguía su ritmo y de la nada comenzó a hacerse más rápido.

— " _¡Maldición!"_ -Bufo apurando lo que más pudo el paso. El pelinegro dio nuevamente una ojeada tras de sí y ya no había nadie, sonrió con complacencia y se apoyó nuevamente en sus rodillas y con la manga de su suéter secó el sudor de su frente, dio un suspiro largo y comenzó a caminar algo más tranquilo hacia la próxima esquina. Un ruido algo escandalazo que venía del callejón de enfrente llamó su atención, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y algo inmóvil vio como un gato roñoso salía del oscuro callejón, el chico volvió a dar un suspiro de alivio y giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba caminando anteriormente, pero para cuando abrió sus ojos luego de haber pestañeado se vio en el suelo y frente al él unos ojos centelleantes...

— " _¿Buscabas a alguien?"_ -El pánico volvió a su cuerpo, pero su mente se fue a negro.


End file.
